The Vampire Starlett
by ImperfectWritings
Summary: Emmett has just lost Rosalie due to the confrontation with the Volturi. What happens when on a casual night walk into the city of Los Angles, Emmett rescues a movie star from being rapped in an alleyway by a possessive co-star?


**Paring: Emmett/ Real Life Star (Elizabeth Reaser)**

**Rated: T (Language, slightly intimate scenes, and violence)**

**Summary: Emmett has just lost Rosalie due to the confrontation with the Volturi. What happens when on a casual night walk into the city of Los Angles, Emmett rescues a movie star from being rapped in an alleyway by a possessive co-star? This movie star is non-other than Elizabeth Reaser. Will she be able to fix his undead heart or will the pressure of fame and Hollywood, with the overbearing threat of the Volturi, be too much? This story is told from Emmett's POV. **

**Chapter I: Damsel in Distress **

The cool, autumn breeze whipped all around me, but I felt nothing. I was numb, frozen, and emotionless; I had no reason to live. I had lost my reason to live a few weeks prior. It had only been a few weeks earlier that my Rose lost her life at the hands of the damn bastards. I clenched my fists at the thought of them, staring straight ahead, constantly reminding myself to remain calm as I walked down the sidewalk of downtown Los Angles.

There were many bodies walking up and down Main Street, typical for a Friday night in L.A. I had to stop myself from breathing in order to not give into my natural instincts. Luckily, being under Carlisle's wing for over eight decades helped control those instincts better. With him in mind, I raised my head and looked at the moon. I wondered how he and the rest of the family were doing.

About a week after Rosalie's death, I fled from our secluded home in Forks, Washington to the city of angels. I was fed up with the looks of pity the other members of my "family" were giving me, especially Edward and Jasper. Not to mention, I needed to get my mind off things, so I thought the boos and hot chicks would help. I had no such luck, so after weeks of visiting many casinos and bars, I ended up on the sidewalk of the fast paced city, enjoying a walk in the moonlight.

All of the sudden, a faint plea for help followed by a scream pulled me out of the entrancement the moon had on me, and made me start running in the direction of the scream. I quickly, but discreetly, weaved in and out of several alleyways until I found the right one. With my enhanced vision, I was able to locate the right one; the sight in front of me made me gasp.

Sitting on the ground with her back to the wall, was a woman with dark hair and a man leaning menacingly over her. I didn't have to be a mind reader to figure out what he was going to do to her. The woman, who I assumed was unconscious, was nearly naked and I could smell her blood pouring out of her from ten feet away. This very instance reminded me of the first time Rose told me about the night she became a vampire. That memory then sent me into action.

"Get away from her!" I growled, still hidden in the shadows of the gloomy alleyway. The tall, lanky man didn't even have time to look up from his victim before I body slammed him into the wall at the end of the alley. He yelped out in agony, causing an amused smirk to glide across my face. On days-or nights- like these, I was thankful for being a creature of the night. I looked down into the human man's eyes and saw nothing but fear. I contemplated killing him or not, but decided against. I was a vegetarian vampire, thus I did not kill humans, no matter how evil they were. Instead, I punched him hard in the face and let him fall to the ground. He looked up at me, apprehension still in his dark eyes.

I fixed my gaze on him, "stay away from her, or you will have to deal with me. Understand?" I threatened, my eyes were as black as night.

He nodded quickly before standing up and running out of the alleyway. I stared after him for a moment, making sure he was gone, before turning my attention towards the woman.

Her wounds weren't as bad as I had originally thought. Her biggest wound was the cut on her forehead, nothing a few stitches couldn't fix, but there was still one problem. She was still unconscious and I didn't know her name, or where she lived. An object a few feet away caught my eye and I picked it up with just one stride. I picked the dark object up and began to examine the item. It was her purse. A smile lit up my face as I began rummaging through it, pushing Esme's warnings to never go through a woman's purse to the back of my mind. All that mattered was finding a driver's license or something to identify the mystery woman. After taking out a tube of lipstick and her feminine hygiene supplies, I found the gold; a driver's license and an apartment key. The apartment key belonged to an apartment in the gated apartments conveniently next to the apartment complex I currently inhabited. Her license read:

_Name: Elizabeth Ann Reaser_

_DOB: June 15, 1975_

_Ethnicity: Caucasian_

_Height: 5"3 _

_Sex: Female_

_Place of Birth: Bloomfield Hills, Michigan_

_Current Inhabitance: Los Angeles, California_

_Organ Donner: Yes_

I then looked over at her picture ID and let out a slight gasp. She was stunning. Her hair was long, dark and way. Her face was shaped like a heart. Her smile was angelic and bright, but her most attractive feature was her eyes. They were blue as the ocean, they showed a certain childlike playfulness in them; uncommon for a woman of thirty-five.

After I admired her picture for a few moments more, I carefully put everything back in her purse, picked it up and put it over my shoulder. I then carefully made my way over to the woman and in one swift motion picked her up into my arms, bridal style. I looked down at Elizabeth and carefully tucked the few strands of hair that had fallen over her face, back behind her face. I admired her face once more. She was a beauty, why would anyone want to bring her harm? I shook my head and took off towards her apartment, but the whole way there I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen her somewhere before.

**Please Favorite and Review :)**

**This is my first fan fiction on this account and the first time writing from a guy's perspective, so I would love the feedback. **


End file.
